Linear position sensors with magnetic fields are fundamentally known. There are magnetic sensors which detect a distance to a magnet or a lateral displacement with respect to a magnet. The disadvantage of such magnetic sensors can be considered to be the fact that they have only a very limited measuring range (<2 cm) or require very strong or very large magnets in order to be able to cover a longer measuring path. However, it is also possible to use a plurality of such magnetic sensors to cover a larger measuring range. In some cases, it is necessary to count pulses, which makes it necessary to number the magnetic sensor using another method or a further end or reference point sensor.
The prior art also discloses sensor arrangements which are based on the eddy current principle and have eddy current coils for contactless position detection. The coils are electrically loaded by a metal target, with the result that the oscillation frequencies of at least three coils are changed, with the result that the linear position can be derived from the frequency change.
DE 10 2004 033 083 A1 discloses, for example, an eddy current sensor for continuous position or angle measurement. The eddy current sensor comprises a sensor and a conductive transducer, the sensor comprising at least one coil for generating eddy currents in the conductive transducer. The sensor and the transducer can move relative to one another in a direction of movement. A time-continuous position or angle measurement can be achieved by virtue of the transducer having a conductive track which is configured such that the complex impedance of the coil continuously changes when scanning the track in the direction of movement.